Les yeux de Cristal
by Andarielle Hime
Summary: La porte de l'âme, l'essence de l'être, un regard. Un miroir qui reflète notre être profond, contre notre volonté. Lui et moi on était totalement différent, et pourtant, j'ai cru percevoir une résonance dans ses yeux. GaaHina Amitié.


**Note de l'auteur : **comme on ne se change pas, le chapitre est déjà repasser en correction, avec quelques petites nuances sur certaines phrases qui n'allaient pas vraiment. Voilà !

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Cet fanfiction sera principalement ciblée sur Hinata Hyûga avec pas mal de point de vue de Gaara – normal en même temps ce sont eux les personnages principaux de cette histoire non ? – Ceci ne sera pas une romance (du moins je l'espère mais avec moi, on est jamais à l'abri) mais une histoire ciblée sur une amitié qui va se crée, du moins le début vu que l'histoire de passe dans un lapse de temps assez court. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je me base principalement sur l'anime, et que donc non je ne suis pas folle, Neji entraîne Hinata dans la série ! Sûr ce, je laisse place à la lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Statut :** fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Général / Amitié

**Resume :** La porte de l'âme, l'essence de l'être, un regard. Un miroir qui reflète notre être profond, contre notre volonté. Lui et moi on était totalement différent, et pourtant, j'ai cru percevoir une résonance dans ses yeux. GaaHina Amitié.

* * *

Les yeux de Cristal

Il paraîtrait que les faiblesses du genre humain seraient, aussi improbable que cela puisse être, une irrémédiable force. C'est ce qu'essayait de se répéter inlassablement une jeune fille depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Depuis toute petite cette maxime était devenue le principal refuge de l'héritière de sang des Hyûga et elle y baignait sans cesse à chaque seconde. Cette petite brunette au regard fuyant et à la timidité maladive ne cessait de se bercer de ses douces illusions pour tenir le coup. Ses yeux clairs comme la plus pure des eaux reflétaient sa faiblesse et ses souffrances. Elle y mettait tous ses efforts et sa persévérance qui n'avait d'égal que la profonde tristesse qui rongeait le fond de son cœur. Elle a toujours été qu'une sorte d'ombre pour sa famille, une chose inutile et dénuée d'intérêt, un espoir amer qu'avait l'air de regretter son géniteur un peu plus chaque jour. Au départ elle pensait que ce n'était que son imagination, elle se plaisait à croire que les encouragements désespérés de sa famille étaient là pour la motiver. Sa mère l'avait toujours soutenue, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là pour contrebalancer cette aura noire qui pesait toujours sur elle. Au fil des années ces regards pleins d'espoirs de ses parents se sont vite transformés en regards dédaigneux, pour autant que leurs yeux se posent sur leur congénère. Des soupirs d'indignation, de résignation, et puis plus rien. Aujourd'hui ils regardaient quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qu'ils jugeaient digne d'intérêt pour le clan.

Pourtant elle ne perdait pas espoir grâce à ses amis qui la soutenaient depuis toujours. Ses coéquipiers Kiba et Shino ont toujours veillé sur elle, l'aidant à surpasser ses limites, pour pouvoir prouver sa valeur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait en commun avec son père, c'était la fierté de son clan qui coulait dans ses veines, elle se devait d'en devenir digne. Elle était leur amie, et sa gentillesse était tout aussi grande que sa volonté de reconnaissance. Et il y avait Naruto, le garçon en qui elle avait le plus d'affection. Elle l'aimait, elle l'admirait, lui qui malgré sa faiblesse avait une force incroyable en lui, celle de ne jamais abandonner. Il était son modèle. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait repris espoir, malgré le mépris et le dédain incessant dont elle était victime depuis sa naissance. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il avait fait de grands progrès. Et elle, qu'avait-elle accompli depuis ? Quasiment rien à son goût et celui de sa famille. Surtout à ses yeux. Elle était devenue très exigeante envers elle-même et ne se refusait aucun répit. Elle avait un peu gagné en force, elle avait même réussi à développer sa propre technique du Hake, mais qui semblait bien faible comparé à celle de son cousin de la branche secondaire de la famille, Neji.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été assigné depuis peu à l'entraînement de la jeune fille pour tenter d'améliorer ses capacités de ninja. Pourtant Neji était assez fier des progrès qu'elle faisait, aussi faibles soient-il, mais ils n'étaient guères suffisants pour la première intéressée et les hauts dignitaires de la famille. Rien n'était assez suffisant de toute manière. Mais néanmoins, elle évoluait un peu et c'est ce qui l'encourageait encore à se donner corps et âme pour ses misérables efforts. Elle prouverait sa valeur à son père, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Aujourd'hui était un jour plus ou moins comme les autres, où elle s'entraînait seule contrairement à d'habitude. Mais son cœur n'était pas vraiment en joie pendant cette séance, un mal-être comme un poison rongeait sa motivation. Cette sensation pesante semblait même avoir contaminé la plupart des ninjas du village de Konoha. La dernière mission avait été un lamentable échec malgré la forte mobilisation de ninja dont elle avait fait preuve. Presque tous les genins de Konoha avaient participé à la mission mais le résultat fut inéluctable. Tous ceux en qui elle croyait, même les plus forts d'entre eux n'avaient pas réussi à ramener ce garçon au village. Neji avait faillit y laisser sa vie ainsi que d'autres de ses camarades, et surtout « il » avait échoué.

Naruto n'avait pu ramener son ami à la raison et il était rentré lui aussi grièvement blessé. Voir cette déception sur son visage l'avait profondément atteinte. Et depuis elle n'avait pas osé retourné le voir. Elle ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face, voir ce qu'elle détestait le plus : sa propre faiblesse. Ne serait-il pas devenu le miroir d'elle-même ? Il était hors de question de retrouver son propre reflet s'ancrer sur son visage à lui. Mais elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, elle voulait le revoir. Son rêve d'illusions avait commencé à se briser, s'effriter. Elle voulait absolument garder les morceaux, les recoller pour que rien ne disparaisse. Est-ce que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, serait-elle un jour récompensée ? Ou alors se battait-elle en vain et sa vie n'aurait donc plus aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre sans tomber dans une dépression dévastatrice. Mais sa fragile carapace était à présent encore bien plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Elle arrêta alors son entraînement qu'elle jugea soudainement inutile. Ses pupilles remplis de tristesse fixaient le ciel qui était presque aussi pâle que le teint de sa peau. Alors que d'autres s'affairaient à l'hôpital, d'autres encore à l'Académie et dans le village, même des étrangers rendaient service en ces temps troublés et elle, que faisait-elle ? S'entraîner. A quoi bon alors que Neji n'était même pas à ses cotés, tout ça ne servait à rien. Elle riva alors son visage tristement sur le sol tout en se retenant de pleurer. Ses traits commençaient à se remplir de désespoir et elle ne pue retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle en avait pourtant assez d'être si faible et pleurnicharde, de s'accabler sur son sort, tout simplement assez d'être ce qu'elle était. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il n'y avait que Naruto pour lui redonner un peu de force, cette force qu'elle ne possédait pas. Mais pour l'instant même lui et sa témérité légendaire semblaient s'être effacer depuis quelques jours. Ca l'effrayait. Le ninja le plus persévérant de Konoha n'avait pas réussi à ramener le coeur de Sasuke, si lui n'avait rien pu faire alors qu'aurait-elle donc pu accomplir avec sa si faible volonté.

Dans un geste las, elle essuya ses joues et pris l'initiative d'aller voir son cousin à l'hôpital, au moins elle servirait à prendre des nouvelles de Neji au sein de la famille, pensa-t-elle tristement. Elle sortit d'un pas légèrement pressé de la demeure principale, non contente de pouvoir s'échapper un peu de l'ambiance pesante qui pressait habituellement sur ses épaules. Elle évita tous les couloirs fréquentés de la maisonnée avec une habilité déconcertante, voilà au moins une chose qu'elle arrivait à faire parfaitement : ne pas se faire remarquer. Un coup de poignard de plus dans son cœur déjà meurtri. De toute façon elle ne se leurrait plus depuis longtemps, elle était devenue littéralement invisible.

Une fois sortie de l'enceinte du quartier, elle parcoura tranquillement les rues de Konoha de sa démarche frêle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Les bâtiments étaient toujours intacts, les villageois pleins d'entrain et toujours autant remplis de vie. Les couleurs chatoyantes des toits coniques et courbés n'étaient pas altérées par la grisaille du ciel et cette vue réchauffa un peu le cœur de la jeune Hyûga. Elle aimait se promener dans le village et passer son temps dans les innombrables rues animées de Konoha, elle pouvait y respirer un peu la vie et la liberté qu'elle n'avait pas à son domicile. Rien ne pouvait présager les tristes évènements qu'ils avaient eu lieu tout récemment, et tout comme elle, elle espérait que la joie de vivre des villageois redonnerait du baume au cœur à tous les ninja revenus de cette mission en ces temps troublés. Du moins elle se plaisait à le croire.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant un petit magasin qui proposait quelques mets délicieux salés, dont l'odeur lui chatouillait le nez. Elle acheta alors deux boulettes blanches fourrées au curry pensant que cette attention ferait un peu plaisir à Neji. Il ne devait pas manger de choses bien bonnes à l'Hôpital, les malades n'étaient pas vraiment gâtés de ce coté là, la plupart des infirmières étant de piètres cuisinières. Elle se redirigea prestement vers sa destination en pressant le pas, voir son cousin lui redonnait un peu de joie, surtout depuis qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort. La jeune Hyûga après avoir prestement remercier le marchant, repartie en direction de l'hôpital avec ces mets délicieux encore tout chaud. Elle arriva enfin à destination et après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs, avaient enfin en vue la chambre de Neji. Celle de Naruto aussi se trouvait juste à coté de la sienne, elle irait le voir pour lui donner une boulette au curry, elle savait que cela lui ferait plaisir à lui aussi. En général Naruto faisait toujours une drôle de grimace quand elle s'approchait de lui et qu'elle essayait de lui parler, mais il acceptait toujours avec le sourire les petits cadeaux que lui faisait la jeune fille. Lui au moins les trouvait utiles, lui au moins comprenait son geste, même s'il la trouvait bizarre. C'est avec un léger sourire qu'elle s'apprêta à entrer dans la chambre de son cousin, quand une voix familière l'arrêta dans son élan. Son sourire s'effaçait et se crispait graduellement aux phrases qu'elle entendait sortir de la pièce, la tristesse envahissant de nouveau ses yeux.

- « Je suis ravie que tu sois en vie Neji, le clan aurait été profondément attristé si tu avais disparu. Tu es la fierté de notre famille aujourd'hui.

- C'est un honneur de vous voir vous déplacer pour moi.

- Ne sois pas si modeste, Neji. »

Neji tiqua un peu malgré la joie qu'il dissimulait d'être enfin reconnu par la branche principale. Depuis son combat avec Naruto, de nouveaux horizons s'étaient ouverts pour lui. Son oncle semblait l'accepter plus facilement depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité sur la mort de son père. Mais maître Hiashi semblait ne pas vraiment avoir changé de comportement face à Hinata et cela le contrariait un peu. Pas qu'il est une affection particulière pour la jeune fille, mais depuis qu'il avait appris à la connaître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir.

- « Et Hinata, va-t-elle bien ?

- Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle pour l'instant, c'est toi qui es blessé. Mais j'ai hâte que tu puisses reprendre son entraînement. »

Son père était là, il avait pris la peine de se déplacer pour Neji. Encore ces mots qui la dénigraient sans cesse. Combien de fois avait-elle aussi été blessée et son père ne s'était jamais inquiéter de son sort de la sorte ! Ca lui faisait si mal dans la poitrine. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas déplacé pour venir la voir quand elle était à l'hôpital ? Elle savait qu'elle ne valait pas grand chose aux yeux de son père, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu son père se lever et ouvrir la porte.

- « Ah Hinata, que fais-tu ici ? »

Prise de court en voyant son père debout devant elle, elle perdit ses moyens et balbutia.

- « Euh, je… j'étais venue apporter qu… quelque chose à Neji, dit-elle en cachant ses yeux larmoyants dans sa frange et tendant un petit sachet transparent avec la boulette au curry.

- La nourriture de l'hôpital est suffisante, je doute que les infirmières acceptent que tu lui donne cela. »

Hinata sombra encore plus dans la tristesse. Encore un geste jugé inutile. Servira-t-elle un jour à quelque chose ? Ses mains commençaient à trembler et elle sentait les larmes border le coin de ses yeux. Mais contre toute attente, son jeune cousin prit la parole, la main tendue.

- « Ce n'est pas grave maître Hiashi, je n'ai pas assez mangé de toute façon. Merci Hinata. »

Hinata sursauta en voyant que Neji avait pris sa défense, et elle s'empressa de donner le met convoité dans la main tendue de son cousin. Le chef du clan Hyuuga en ayant assez vu préféra donc se retirer, et rajouta.

- « Je vous laisse, mais ne traîne pas trop Hinata. Neji a besoin de repos. »

Neji ne put ressentir que de la pitié envers ce que vivait Hinata. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, lui qui était resté pendant des années dans l'ombre de la branche secondaire. Il croqua avec engouement dans la boulette au curry sous le regard attristé de sa cousine par la discussion de son père.

- « Tu ne devrais plus faire attention à ce qu'il te dit, Hinata. Il ne voit pas les progrès que tu fais, il ne peut pas comprendre. Laisse-lui encore du temps pour lui prouver ta valeur.

- Je… je sais mais c'est plus fort… que moi. Pardon de t'avoir embêter Neji.

- Tu ne m'embête pas du tout, n'oublie pas ce que tes amis pensent de toi, c'est bien plus important que le jugement aveugle de maître Hiashi.

- Merci Neji, c'est gentil d'essayer de me consoler. Repose-toi bien. » dit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui.

Mais cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face, elle savait ses progrès maigres, il lui fallait encore supporter les mots blessants et rabaissants de son père pendant bien longtemps. En repensant à tout ça elle sortit en trombes de la chambre de Neji qui tenta en vain de la retenir. Le jeune Hyûga sentait sa cousine plus sensible en ce moment, il n'était pas aveugle. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait envers Naruto, et l'échec de ce dernier était une marche érodée où les pas d'Hinata avaient glissé. Dire qu'il avait réussi à lui redonner espoir, il souhaitait vivement qu'Hinata se reprenne en main et grave les mots du jeune Uzumaki dans sa mémoire. Un échec ne devait pas l'ébranler, Naruto lui avait déjà repris de plus belle son entrain, mais ça la jeune brunette ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Cette dernière était sortie bien vite de la chambre, mais elle ne put continuer sa course bien longtemps en se prenant quelque chose de plein fouet dans la figure. Tombant à la renverse et essuyant son visage marqué par ce qu'elle venait de percuter, elle s'excusa prestement. La jeune Hyûga s'apprêtait à repartir le plus vite possible mais en voyant les jambes de la personne qu'elle avait bousculée - _car oui c'était bel et bien dans quelqu'un qu'elle avait foncé _– elle se figea. Elle ne put s'empêcher de redresser la tête pour vouloir voir son visage. C'était un de ces étrangers qui étaient restés au village pour apporter du soutient aux ninjas de Konoha. Mais il n'était pas seul, ses coéquipiers étaient là eux aussi. Ils se tournèrent pour voir la personne qui avait osé réussir à surprendre le ninja le plus terrible de Suna, et lui faire faire la plus infâme des grimaces ce qui avait fait immédiatement sourire l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Le jeune rouquin, de dos, se retourna à son tour pour voir ce qui avait percuté sa jarre et l'avait fait bouger de sa position initiale. Il regarda la jeune fille interdit, toujours de son regard perçant et terrifiant habituel, avec une lueur de colère plus présente que de coutume. Le jeune homme maquillé de violet toisa son coéquipier qui semblait être totalement inerte devant l'évidente détresse de la demoiselle.

- « Mais aide-là à se relever au lieu de la regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit. » le roux se retourna vers son interlocuteur le regard meurtrier, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'ordres à recevoir de sa part. Mais néanmoins il se tourna de nouveau pour observer la jeune fille.

Hinata le trouvait effrayant. Toujours aussi effrayant qu'il y a quelques mois, pendant l'examen chuunin. Il avait beau être un allié à présent, cela ne changeait strictement rien pour elle. Son regard dégageait toujours cette même froideur. Ses yeux la dominaient totalement. La puissance de son esprit n'avait d'égal que la cruauté dont il avait toujours fait preuve envers ses ennemis. Symbole d'une éducation sûrement encore plus rude que la sienne, lui avait su s'y glisser et représenter tous les espoirs guerriers de son pays. La terreur incarnée, l'essence même de ce que doit être un véritable ninja, où la simple présence suffit à imposer le respect et la crainte. On sentait rien qu'en plongeant son regard dans le sien, une vie remplie de meurtres exempts de quelconques sentiments inutiles. En somme tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle était, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la prétention de connaître sa vie. Tout comme ses propres yeux reflétaient sa faiblesse, ceux de ce garçon rayonnait la terreur et la puissance qu'elle lui connaissait. Ils brillaient d'une volonté avide d'une existence qui voulait s'imposer, une volonté forte qu'elle ne possédait pas. Elle ne pouvait maintenir son regard dans le sien, se sentant inférieur à lui et complètement minable. Face à un adversaire tel que lui, elle ne pourrait rien faire, c'était certain. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto déboula de sa chambre, ayant probablement marre de rester enfermé toute la journée. Toujours aussi bruyant et actif, il pouvait passer d'un sommeil profond à une tornade dévastatrice en quelques secondes. Ce qui faisait bien sûr le malheur de la plupart des infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui.

- « Hé ! Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, planté dans le couloir ?

- On était passé voir comment tu allais, ravie de voir que tu es en pleine forme. » répondit Temari à la tornade blonde.

Pour Hinata voir Naruto était une émotion de trop, prise de court une fois de plus, elle se releva à toute vitesse, murmurant à nouveau un vague « désolée » en se penchant plusieurs fois et reprit tout bonnement la fuite devant le regard stupéfait de Naruto et intrigué des deux d'autres.

- « Bah Hinata attend !

- Elle est bizarre ta copine, Naruto, entonna Kankuro en la regardant s'enfuir.

- Ouais, j'ai l'haibtude.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est toujours comme ça ? questionna de nouveau le jeune homme brun.

- Oui, elle est un peu bizarre, mais elle est très gentille vous savez.

- Si tu le dis… » répondit la jeune femme aux couettes plus que septique.

Pendant que le marionnettiste et le blond discutaient du rétablissement de ce dernier, Gaara sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire d'éventuels souvenirs de la jeune fille qui s'était enfoncée dans sa jarre, car il en était sûr, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Cette silhouette fragile et ce regard apeuré et fuyant, c'était sûrement cette demoiselle qui se battait de toutes ses forces sans résultats lors de l'examen chuunin. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait rencontré et il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'un poil. Pourtant, elle aussi était tributaire des paroles et des idéaux de Naruto, tout comme lui l'était aujourd'hui. C'est du moins, ce qu'il crut se souvenir. Si tel était le cas, il s'étonnait de la trouver toujours aussi faible. C'est ce que dégageait son regard. Une perte de contrôle totale sur ces sentiments intérieurs, n'importe qui pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Quelle faiblesse, elle risquait de le payer un jour en mission. Une terreur non dissimulée et un sentiment d'infériorité se pressaient au bord de ces yeux. Il avait cru voir aussi une légère rancœur, lui était-elle destiné ? Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'aimait pas ce regard, qui lui faisait penser à ceux qu'il recevait toujours de la part des habitants de son village. Temari se détacha temporairement de la discussion qu'entretenait Kankuro et Naruto, remarquant la mine quelque peu soucieuse de son jeune frère.

- « Gaara, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Gaara garda encore un peu le silence ne bougeant pas un seul petit doigt pour se retourner vers sa sœur.

- « Je n'aime pas son regard… » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Temari interloquée se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans les yeux de la jeune Hyûga pour pouvoir penser une chose pareille, mais il est vrai que son regard n'était pas des plus pacifique quand elle avait découvert leur identité. De la jalousie sans doute, mais envers quoi exactement, c'est ce qu'elle se demandait. Mais la blonde aux quatre couettes n'en pris personnellement pas ombrage, trop préoccupée par les amis qu'elle avait ici à Konoha. La parole ou les regards des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui importaient peu. Elle compris soudainement les inquiétudes de son frère. Gaara lui faisait attention à ce genre de chose, inconsciemment mais il en était ainsi. Il avait pris l'habitude de décrypter le regard des autres au fils des années, il n'avait pas son pareil pour son plus grand malheur. Haine, peur, rejet, crainte, souillure, le genre de regard qui vous fait comprendre au plus profond de vous-même que vous n'avez pas le droit d'exister, que vous devriez disparaître de leur vie. Certains sont plus violent que d'autres, mais le moindre petit regard négatif était décelé. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du rouquin et lui dit.

- « Ne fait pas attention à ça, Gaara. Pense à tes amis.

- Je sais… »

Son aînée lui sourit et l'attira vers les deux énergumènes qui étaient partis dans une discussion enflammée sur les ramens et le restaurant qui avait été ouvert à Suna, pour les faire découvrir à ses habitants. Un met peu connu au pays du vent, mais qui semblait plaire aux habitants du village.

- « En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'existe pas un mangeur de ramens comme toi, même dans tout le pays du vent ! entonna Kankuro avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Ah, ah ! C'est sûr que je suis imbattable ! répondit le jeune Uzumaki rempli de fierté.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en es si fier… rétorqua soudainement Gaara qui prit part à la conversation.

- Gaara, t'es vraiment pas marrant quand tu t'y mets, soupira Naruto un peu vexé. Mais cet état ne dura pas longtemps car il reprit son entrain habituel et entonna avec joie.

- « Et ben pour la peine, vous aller venir manger à Ichiraku avec moi ! » dit-il le point en l'air en trépignant d'impatience. Kankuro et Temari sourirent en voyant leur ami débordant d'énergie que s'en était limite épuisant. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter même pendant un combat, son endurance dépassait la limite du commun des mortels. Ne détestant pas les ramens et l'heure du déjeuner ayant sonné bruyamment dans leur organisme, c'est aussi avec un entrain à moitié dissimulé qu'ils encouragèrent Naruto et Gaara a y aller dans l'instant.

* * *

**Moi :** Et voilà le début de mon histoire, mon tout premier – ou presque – GaaHina. Il m'aura fallu du temps mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. _* regard enfin rempli de satisfaction après maintes relectures *_

**? :** Tu es sûre que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ? Vu que tu l'as reprise, je ne sais combien de fois… C'est la version numéro… trois c'est ça ?

**?² :** Mais tu comprends pas, c'est sa méthode pour bien écrire ! Un bon texte ne se pond pas en dix secondes, il faut du temps et de la persévérance !

**? :** Un bon texte… hem…

**Moi :** Bordel de…. Mais vous êtes qui vous ? _* sursaute littéralement de surprise *_

**?² :** Je suis…

**? :** Ton père…

_Je vois deux affreuses répliques de moi-même en miniature… C'est une blague ? Et elles se foutent de ma gueule en plus…_

**White Anda :** Je suis la partie de ta conscience la plus optimiste, je représente ton autosatisfaction, tes espoirs et ta passion !

**Black Anda :** Et moi je représente les ténèbres du gouffre sans fond qu'est ta misérable existence…

**Moi :** Oooookais… Vous êtes moi donc en gros…

**Black Anda :** Et ho pas si vite, j'ai rien à voir avec toi moi… J'ai déjà assez de l'autre qui me pourrit la vie.

**White Anda :** Parle pour toi sale pessimiste !

**Black Anda :** Oui mais faut pas dix ans non plus pour écrire un si petit chapitre… Ca frise la paranoïa aiguë là…

**White Anda :** Ôoo, excuse-moi d'être perfectionniste…

**Black Anda :** C'est pas du perfectionnisme, c'est de l'acharnement inutile… Pour le peu que ça a changé de toute façon…

**White Anda :** Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me rabaisse !

**Moi :** C'est qu'on ne s'entend plus penser dis donc… C'est affligeant, c'est vraiment sensé être moi ces deux choses ?

_* Sai qui sort de nul part se rapproche de moi avec un énorme bouquin dans les bras *_

**Sai :** Et bien, selon une théorie, c'est deux personnages représenteraient ton « sur-toi » et ton « ça », une forme de l'inconscient et du subconscient qui contribue à l'équilibre mental de ton esprit.

**Moi :** Bon sang, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez des deux autres énergumènes !

**Sai :** Je représente ta raison, le « toi »… Enfin je crois.

**Moi :** Ah… Mon équilibre mental t'es sûr ? J'ai plutôt l'impression de sombrer dans la folie…

**Sai :** Ne crains rien, on est venu t'aider. * dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule *

**Moi :** Ouh pinaise, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge… Aidez-moi T_T…


End file.
